Kill
by Niharu the Wolf
Summary: *Chapter 5 up!* This story is basically based on a dream I had, but then it turned into more. I started this story about a year ago, and has gone on through then. It is a darker fic and is rated because of some things that happen now and later on.
1. Kill

A/n. I got this idea from a dream. Yes, I dreamed this! This is also the revised edition! I've filled in holes, updated a/n's, added some content, and a few other things to make the story flow better. I finally got un-lazy to do it too lol, I've been meaning to for a while. Since I'm reading HP 5, it's refreshed my memory. Right now I'm going to give ya'll a bio on my character, Moro, and then be on with my story.  
  
Moro went to Hogwarts a year after Harry Potter arrived there. She's now enrolled in Hogwarts for the second year. She turned out to be a Gryffindor. She had been really disappointed because she wanted to be a Slytherin. Some students started to spread rumors that she was Professor Snapes daughter because of her hair. It was jet black and went strait down to her shoulders, and she had pitch black eyes. Snape seemed to favor her for some reason. She, also, was the only Gryffindor that wasn't teased by Draco Malfoy.  
  
Alright, on with my story/dream! And Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original J.K.R characters but I do own Moro :P. And my dream! Mwaha!  
  
Kill  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Moro walked down the cold hallways of Hogwarts. Christmas was approaching and she wouldn't be going home. Her mother told her she needed to stay at Hogwarts to study some spells and other things this year. Her jet black eyes looked glassy like she was in a daydream.  
  
She was taking on power for the attack. She didn't know why. Maybe to become a Slytherin, maybe some other purposes. There was a lot of time already used up, and she couldn't decide what it was for. In the back of her mind she knew, but she refused to believe.  
  
A giant black owl flew toward her and dropped a piece of parchment at her feet, then flew back the way it came. Moros glassy eyes came to life as she saw the owl drop the little scroll of parchment. She picked it up and unrolled it.  
  
Moro, I am losing my wizarding powers. I can barley do simple spells. How much more power do you need? Meet me down in the library.  
  
Draco.  
  
Moro quickly walked toward the library. Finally she reached the big wooden doors. She opened one side of the door and saw Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle, Sitting at a table back in the back.  
  
She remembered the first time she had talked to him. He had asked if she was Snapes daughter, but she had said no. They had been talking ever since. But lately there had been no friendly talks since that one night.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Dumbledore had thought of her as a danger, but when she arrived, she had told him that she wasn't going to be a danger to anyone, so she had been accepted at Hogwarts.  
  
She had become a Gryffindor, and had become very good at magic spells. She was quite advanced, even Hermione was below her in magic. Everyone feared and admired her, and basically left her alone, even the Slytherins. She and Draco became friends and started to talk. She told him how much she had wanted to become a Slytherin.  
  
Moro and Draco had been planning an attack for months. She had to become a Slytherin at all costs, and he said if she helped him, that he would make sure she was going to become one. Draco was to give her his wizarding powers so she could attack Hogwarts. She wasn't at all thrilled at the idea, but Draco had a good reputation of keeping promises with so-called friends. Although, she thought of it as revenge, for various reasons also.  
  
Moro and Draco snuck out to the forest so that Draco could give her his powers. When he finally did nothing seemed to change. Moro felt nothing, and Draco didn't feel any differently. They went back to their dorms and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning nothing seemed like it had happened. Then the next morning Draco couldn't fly very well on his broom.  
  
Ever since then Draco had slowly been losing his wizarding powers. And Moro kept on becoming more and more powerful.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Moro sat at Dracos table. "Don't you have enough powers yet?!" Draco whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Moro whispered back. Crabbe and Goyle kept on looking around to make sure no one could hear them.  
  
"Well it better be. I mean I have a flying test tomorrow. I can't even fly a damn broom." Draco whispered a little louder.  
  
"I know that. I just didn't know that you giving me your wizarding powers would take all of your powers away. I only thought it would take about half or something." Moro replied, a little louder too. Draco's eyes filled with rage at that comment. He knew she should have known better. But he, at least, was hoping that this wouldn't be happening.  
  
"I can pass my Potions test and things like that, but I can't pass my tests that require magic or flying brooms. You'd better." Draco looked around and leaned toward Moro. ".You'd better attack Hogwarts before it drains my life too." He whispered. He gave Moro a glare to warn her. He leaned back and got out of his chair. Crabbe and Goyle followed suit, and left the library.  
  
Moro growled and got up. When she turned around Harry Potter was standing there. "What were you and Draco talking about?" He asked.  
  
Moro frowned and said, "None of your business, Potter." Moro walked off and left the library, then headed toward her dorm.  
  
Harry was joined by Ron and Hermione. "What was that about?" Ron asked. Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione and they found an empty table to sit at.  
  
"I don't know what she's thinking, but Gryffindors just don't become Dracos best friend the next day. What ever it is it can't be good. We should keep a look out for strange stuff like them talking again." Harry told them. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Moro was almost to the dorm, when something caught her eye. A door which she had never seen before was open, and there was a red light, possibly from a fire, coming from inside the room.  
  
Moro, as curious as a cat sometimes, went over to the doorway to look in the room. She really couldn't see anything so she stepped into the doorway. She still couldn't see anything but red light, so she stepped in one more step.  
  
The door, which was a sliding door and not a swinging door, shut behind her. Moros eyes widened and she looked around for a way out. Then she saw a figure standing in the red light. "Don't worry Moro." The voice paused. "I am a friend of Dracos." The figure said.  
  
Moro stopped looking around nervously. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am the great Voldemort." The figure said. Moros eyes widened, but then went back to normal size.  
  
"Harry Potter got rid of Voldemort about a year ago, or so I heard." She said. Voldemort grinned a slit of a wry smile. He was amused at her fear level, it was almost zero.  
  
Voldemort walked slowly toward Moro. "I always come back." He told her. "I will help you with your attack on Hogwarts. I will give you power, give Draco's powers back, and I may even make you immortal." Moros eyes widened again, this time bigger than they had ever been.  
  
"You. How could you do that?" Moro asked. She was amazed at the offer. She knew Voldemort wouldn't offer immortality to just anyone.  
  
"Easy, I am Voldemort." He Replied.  
  
"Well then, if you make me immortal and give me more power, what do I have to give to you?" Moro questioned. Voldemort thought for a minute. "You must pay with your soul. If you follow my plan I will not take your immortality away." Voldemort told her.  
  
Moro thought for a moment, then another question popped into her mind. "What is your plan to attack Hogwarts?" She asked. Voldemort laughed, an evil, hollow laugh.  
  
"You hit it at its heart. You kill Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and one request, Lupin. The defense against the dark arts teacher. "  
  
"How will I do that?" Moro asked.  
  
"Since I will make you immortal, you'll blow yourself up. It won't hurt you, but it will kill others." He told Moro. "I have already talked with Draco and he and I have already planned this. When Dumbledore is in with Lupin, you go and get Harry Potter. Take him down to Dumbledores office and say that Dumbledore wanted a word with him. Then you go and right when you enter you yell, 'Hattumus Deferno'.  
  
"It's one of the most dangerous spells anyone can use. Dumbledore won't have time to put up a defense. No one will know what hit them. And even in the event one of them survives you have a place to stay. Incase they try to say you tried to kill them." Voldemort explained.  
  
Moro nodded. "It sounds like a good plan."  
  
Voldemort nodded as well. "You shall do this tomorrow. At 10:05 a.m." Moro nodded again. "Now I believe that you need some power." Voldemort mumbled.  
  
He took out his wand and said, "Chi Laguna!" A bright purple light came out of Voldemort wand, and hit Moro. She fell down and waited for the power he was giving her to stop. This is almost too much. Moro told herself. Then it stopped.  
  
"After I make you immortal you shall be transported to the hallway from where you saw this doorway. They'll probably find you, unconscious. You'll be breathing, but have no heartbeat. Your heart is the key to your soul so I need to take it." Voldemort told Moro.  
  
Moro looked up at him and nodded. Her eyes had a bit of fear in them, but she wouldn't let that stop her. For some reason she knew she wanted, and had, to do this. Voldemort aimed his wand at her once again, and yelled, "Durrumious Fore Vandana!". A black light rushed at Moro. It hit her, and she fell down, unconscious.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Moro heard voices. "I can't believe she's alive!" a womans voice said. "It can't be. She has no heart beat!" A mans voice said. "But she's breathing!" The first voice replied. Moro tried to open her eyes but it was like they were glued shut. Then she tried to talk, but she couldn't.  
  
Then she heard a knock on a door. "I said no visitors right now." The womans voice yelled. Then the sound of a doorknob turning and the squeak of a door opening. "Oh Professor Dumbledore! I'm so sorry that I yelled at you like that!"  
  
"It's alright. You honestly didn't know it was me." Dumbledores caring voice said. "How is she?" He asked. "She's breathing, but has no heartbeat. By the laws of life she should be dead." The womans voice told Dumbledore.  
  
Moro, who was being ignored at the moment, had gotten her eyes opened. She could see Madam Pomfrey talking to Dumbledore, in a hushed voice, and the man who had been there a minute before seemed to be gone.  
  
Moro tried to sit up, but had been seen by Madam Pomfrey. "Oh no you don't! Lay back down! You have to or you might hurt yourself more than you already are." Madam Pomfrey told her. Moro glared at her, but laid back down.  
  
"What time is it?" Moro asked. "It's almost one in the morning. You need some rest. Why don't you go to sleep or something?" Madam Pomfrey asked Moro. "I have been asleep for the past few hours. I don't think I need any more sleep." Moro growled.  
  
"If you don't mind I would really like to go to my own bed in my dorm now." Moro said. She sat up and then started to get out of the hospitals bed. Madam Pomfrey just stood there for a minute till what Moro said sunk in. "Dumbledore, do something about your student!" she pleaded.  
  
"If she wants to go to her own dorm room then let her. She seems healthy enough." Dumbledore said. Moro stood up and started toward the door. "Be careful on your way back." Dumbledore told Moro as she left. She shut the door behind her as she left.  
  
"That girl. There is something very wrong with her now." Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey, with a very sad voice.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Moro finally arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, the fat lady's picture. "Moon tear." Moro told the picture. The picture moved out of the way and Moro walked into the common room. Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room. Moro eyed them, and immediately tried to go to her dorm.  
  
"Are you ok, Moro?" Harry asked. Moro turned her head toward him and said, "Does it look like I'm ok?" None of them answered. Satisfied, Moro continued toward her room.  
  
She went over to her trunk, and found her nightgown. She took off her school robes and put on her nightgown. She laid in her bed and covered up, but didn't go to sleep.  
  
I have to memorize what Voldemort said. She told herself. At ten-o-five. I'll definitely memorize that. I get out of a class at ten. Now that one spell, Hattumus Deferno, might be hard to memorize. Oh well I have till eight to memorize it. Moro said to herself. She talked like that all night to herself, till eight.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Moro just finished her herbology class, so she went inside to find Harry. "He should be in divination right now." Moro told herself, so no one could hear her. She knew a short cut up to the divination class so it only took about two minutes from the herbology class to get there.  
  
She walked up the ladder to get to the classroom and pushed the door up. Every head was turned toward her for interrupting divination class. "Potter. Dumbledore needs to talk to you." Moro yelled across the room.  
  
Harry looked at his teacher, and she nodded to him. He got up and went toward the doorway. Moro climbed down and waited on Harry.  
  
"You have to follow me Potter. Dumbledore is in a meeting with Lupin right now, and he wanted me to go get to talk with him and Lupin about something." Moro explained. She turned her head so he couldn't see it, and gave an evil grin.  
  
Voldemort's plan is working so far. I hope the gargoyle that guards his office believes my story. Moro told herself.  
  
They continued walking at a hurried pace. They reached Dumbledores office in a few more minutes. When they got there the first thing the gargoyle asked them was why they weren't in class.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to bring Harry here when he was in his meeting with Lupin. He said that he and Lupin wanted to talk to him." The gargoyle thought for a minute, and just sat there.  
  
"Oh, come on! Dumbledore told us to come!" Moro yelled at the giant statue. The gargoyle shrugged and finally moved out of the way. "Finally," Moro mumbled under her breath, and stalked toward the big wooden door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Moro knocked on the door, and Dumbledore answered. "Moro, Harry, what are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed tone. "I brought Harry like you told me to." Moro said. Dumbledore let them in.  
  
"I don't remember asking you to bring him here at this time." He told Moro. Dumbledore shut the door behind them. "Oh." Moro said, faking a disappointed voice.  
  
Then, right then, she knew she had to start Voldemorts plan. "That's because you didn't." Moro said in an odd evil voice. Lupin, Dumbledore, and Harrys eyes widened. Before anyone could realize anything Moro yelled, as loud as she could, "Hattumus Deferno!".  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Outside of Dumbledore's office, McGonagall, who was walking past the moved Gargoyle, had no idea what was happening inside the office, until an explosion blew the door out of the door way, and smoke and fire followed it. Her eyes widened, and she realized Dumbledore must have been attacked. She rushed down the hallways to find the other teachers and the school nurse.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Moro lay on the ground, unsure of what she had just done. Then she sat up and looked around, and she remembered. "I. I did it. I killed them!" Moro said to herself. Moro laughed an evil laugh, but then heard a stampede of footsteps coming her way. She looked around and found some wood to hide under.  
  
"Yes they were all in here when it happened." Professor McGonagall told the rest of them. The teachers and nurse looked around, and found Harry, Dumbledore, and Lupin, laying on the ground.  
  
The nurse went over to Dumbledore first. She put her hand on Dumbledores neck and gasped. "Oh no! Dumbledore!" She cried. All the teachers got a sad look on their face. Even Snape seemed hurt by Dumbledores unlikely death.  
  
Then Madam Pomfrey went over to Lupin. Her face looked even sadder. "Lupin. He's dead too." She said, sadness in her low voice. All the teachers except Snape hung their head. Snape seemed to have a smirk on his face. Now Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry.  
  
She put her hand on his forehead, and gasped. "He's alive!" All the teachers, except Snape, ran over to him. Madam Pomfrey looked around, and looked puzzled. "There's no sign of Moro." She said.  
  
Some of the teachers that were around Harry came over to Madam Pomfrey. "I'm sure we'll find some signs. She couldn't have survived, and gotten away." Snape said. The other teachers nodded their heads.  
  
Madam Pomfrey and a few other teachers carried Harry away, and the rest of the teachers, except Snape, carried Dumbledore and Lupin away. Everyone was gone now except for Snape, who had requested to stay and look for traces of Moro, and Moro herself.  
  
Does he know what I did? Does he know I'm here? Moro asked herself.  
  
Then she knew Snape must have known. Snape looked around and said, "You can come out Moro. We need to get you to a safer hiding place." Moro shoved the pieces of parchment and wood off of her and stood up.  
  
"How did you know?" Moro asked. "Lets just say that the request of killing Lupin came from me." He replied. Snape made sure no one was around, and motioned for Moro to follow.  
  
"Here put this on." Snape said in a monotone voice. He handed her a cloak. "A cloak of invisibility." Moro said.  
  
"You're a slow one aren't you?" Snape asked. "Now put the cloak on!" He demanded. Moro did, and with good timing too.  
  
Hagrid just rounded a corner and was heading toward Snape, and the invisible Moro. "Snape, what are ya doin' here?" Hagrid asked. "I was heading out to get some fresh air." Snape replied in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Oh. You'd best be heading toward the great hall in a few minutes. McGonagall has called a meetin' of all teachers. Students too. You're expected." Hagrid told Snape.  
  
"Well if I must go I must. Now please excuse me, I would like to go get some fresh air. alone." Snape snapped. Hagrid stopped in his tracks and watched Snape go outside, toward a patch of forest.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Snape looked around, to see if anyone was around. "You can take the cloak off, Moro." Moro took the cloak off and became visible once again.  
  
Soon Lucius Malfoy and Draco appeared. "What are they doing here?" Moro asked eyeing Lucius and Draco. "We have come to take you into hiding, Moro." Lucius said.  
  
"Take me into hiding?" Moro asked.  
  
"Yes. Without a trace of you they'll think something other than a random event happened in that office, and now that Harry Potter was found alive he will tell that you did it." Lucius said. "Besides you are turning out to be quite the Death Eater." Draco said.  
  
"Death Eater?" Moro asked. Snape seemed a bit surprised as well. Draco nodded. "When the Dark Lord made you immortal he also made you a Death Eater. You must be one of his top new Death eaters too, killing Dumbledore like that!" Draco explained. Snape had an odd look on his face, and was glancing down at Moro out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
Lucius walked over to Moro and put his hands on her shoulders. "She'll be in good care. I'm guessing that you'll tell her mother she's dead?" Lucius asked Snape.  
  
Snape nodded his head. "Yes I will tell her. It has been quite a long time since I last saw her." Moro looked at Snape. "You know my mother?" She asked.  
  
"I'm where you got your hair and eyes from." He replied. Moro stood still, shocked that Snape just admitted he was her father. She was absolutely shocked. She glared at him, wondering why he hadn't told her sooner, but Snape said something before she could jump at him with millions of questions.  
  
"Don't worry. I was going to tell you soon anyway." Snape told Moro. That snapped Moro out of her shocked state. I still think he's uncaring most of the time. Moro thought.  
  
"We must hurry. We've wasted a lot of time standing here chit-chatting. Draco you have to stay at Hogwarts. Send us news when Potter wakes up." Lucius said. Draco nodded and then started off for Hogwarts.  
  
"I assure you, Snape, I will treat her as if she is my own daughter." Lucius told Snape. Lucius had let go of Moros shoulders and was now facing Snape. "Thank you for doing this Lucius." Snape said. Then he turned and started toward Hogwarts.  
  
"In a few years you shall become a very great Death Eater. You've already done something that the great Lord Voldemort couldn't do." Lucius told Moro. "Now I've already prepared a room for your arrival. The great Lord Voldemort wishes to talk to you when you're settled in."  
  
Lucius put a hand on Moros shoulder and guided her toward a crumpled up piece of paper. "This is the portkey to the start of your new life Moro." Lucius said. Moro stepped forward and touched the portkey, and was teleported to the Malfoy's home.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
A/n. So that was my story/dream! Yes the basic plot was my real dream. Starting from the part where Moro blows herself up down is not my dream. This is also, like I said before, the revised edition of the story. I've corrected a few holes and mistakes! ^_^  
  
Flames will not hurt me as I am made of flame-retardant material. :P 


	2. The Unwanted Task

A/n. Welcome to the revised edition of The Unwanted Task! I'm updating things, filling up holes and a few other things! ^_^  
  
Moro has her own owl, although unmentioned in the last chapter, here is his description, but first of all, name:  
  
Myrrh.  
  
He's a dark cream color on his back and wings and he's a lighter cream color on his stomach. He has chocolate brown feet and patches around his eyes. His beak and inside his ears are the same color. And he has golden eyes. He's just a tiny thing right now. I don't know what species he is right now so I can't tell you much else. I will tell you what kind of owl he is when I find out.  
  
One more thing. Moro isn't used to being around Snape, and she isn't used to calling him father or something like that so she still calls him Snape most of the time.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
The unwanted task.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
It had been a month since Moro had attacked Hogwarts. She had started to study the dark arts under Lucius Malfoy's private tutors. Voldemort had come to visit her, to see how her studies were going. Draco had sent a few owls to Lucius about Hogwarts and what had been happening.  
  
McGonagall had been put in charge of Hogwarts, and they had found a new defense against the dark arts teacher. Much to the dislike of Snape they had chosen someone from the Ministry of Magic. Professor Laurence Visga was his name. Harry was healed quite fast according to Draco.  
  
Moro had come to like living at the Malfoys. The house elves did almost all of her work, except for learning, and gave her most everything she needed.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
One day Moro got an owl from Draco. It was unusual because he usually sent all the owls to his father, then Lucius told Moro what Draco had said. Moro quickly unrolled the parchment and read what it said.  
  
Moro, you won't believe this. I had to tell you this time. I heard Potter is getting most of the professors and even the Ministry of Magic to come after you. Of course Snape is against the whole thing.  
  
From what I heard Potter is going to start searching and asking Snape things about you, since you used to not be bothered by him in class. Then he is going to have the Ministry of Magic search my fathers home your hiding at.  
  
Snape told me that he'll be resigning from his position after Potter questions him, to take you to a better place to hide. If you're found out, Moro, we are all in for it. They'll send us to Azkaban for life.  
  
Be very careful around wizards or witches that come to talk to my father. They might be spies. I know my father wouldn't really tell you most of these things so that's why I'm telling you. He'd just throw you somewhere and not explain anything to you.  
  
I forgot to ask you. Do you really have the dark mark? I would be surprised that you do, if you do. I was talking with Snape and he let something slip that could get you and him killed. I won't tell you right now. You'll have to talk with him yourself.  
  
If it's possible, don't let my father see this.  
  
Draco.  
  
Moro looked around, and quickly hid her letter under some other pieces of parchment. She knew she had to talk to Snape soon, to find out what Draco ment by, 'could get you killed.'. She pulled out some parchment and began to write Snape.  
  
Snape, I just got a letter from Draco.  
  
He said you were talking to him and told him something that could get me killed. He said he would be surprised if I really was a Death Eater. And he said you'd be coming to take me to a better hiding place.  
  
What the hell is going on at Hogwarts?  
  
Moro.  
  
Moro finished writing Snape and rolled her parchment up. She called for Myrrh, her owl, and told him to take the letter to Snape. Myrrh quickly flew out her window, towards Hogwarts.  
  
"It's very dangerous to send an owl anywhere." A voice behind Moro said. Moro jumped up and turned around. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Where's the letter you replied to?" He asked, demandingly. Moro sorted through the pile of parchment he hid the letter in and pulled it from the bottom.  
  
Lucius quickly read the letter. "Draco should know better then to send you stuff like that. But I do wonder, what is the secret that could get you killed?" Moro sat down, and picked up, Dark Incantations, and started to read. Lucius stalked over to Moro and glared at him.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Lucius asked. Moro ignored him. "If you weren't so important to the Dark Lord you'd be dead by now, acting like this toward me."  
  
Moro continued to read, and Lucius left her, mumbling curses.  
  
After he was gone Moro stopped reading and went over toward her bed. She plopped down and sighed. That was a really close one. She told herself.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
It had been two days since Moro had received her letter from Draco, and Snape hadn't replied yet. Lucius was also waiting on Snapes reply. Always coming in and checking to see if she had gotten a letter from him.  
  
Not much happened during those two days, although Moros private tutors had been forbidden to leave the Malfoys home.  
  
One had almost talked to a Ministry of Magic spy that had come to the Malfoys home. Lucius had to kill him, and get a new tutor.  
  
The Ministry of Magic had been sending more spies after word got out about one of the Malfoys friends, (Or who they thought were friends.) disappearing, and saying he had information on Moro.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Moro was reading Dark Incantations before she went to bed. She had figured Snape had decided to ignore her last letter. She continued reading, and forgot about her letter.  
  
Then she heard a tapping on her window. It was Myrrh with a letter. Moro quickly opened her window, and shut it after Myrrh had come in. Myrrh dropped a small roll of parchment in Moros hands, and flew toward his perch.  
  
Moro very quickly unrolled her letter, and read it.  
  
Moro, how dare you talk to your father like that. I have the mind to come there now and make you regret you said that to me. You must have forgotten I am your father.  
  
I did say something to Draco, but that is none of your concern right now. There are other things that are more important going on right now. I will come to get you in about a month. You'd better be prepared.  
  
Don't you dare send me another letter. The last one you sent almost got found, by Potters little spies. You'd best throw this in a fire after you're done reading it.  
  
Servus.  
  
Moro quickly threw her letter in the fireplace, like the letter had said to.. She didn't want Lucius to find out anything more about her, even though she was still clueless about what Draco had said in his letter. The letter quickly turned to ash, and she had returned to her book, acting as if she had gotten no letter.  
  
She was involved in a very difficult curse, when someone knocked at her door. "Come in." She said, not paying attention to anything else at the moment. She didn't even notice who had come into her room.  
  
"You need to pay more attention to things going on around you." A familiar voice said. Moro jumped up and saw who it was. Snape was standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Moro asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Potter and his spies found out where you were hiding, so I came here as soon as I could." Moros eyes got big.  
  
"I have to get out of here." Moro said to herself.  
  
"That's why I came." Snape said, ignoring her last comment. "I have to take you somewhere else to hide right now."  
  
Moro ran around her room and threw stuff in her old Hogwarts trunk. She packed as many things as she could and went over to Snape.  
  
"Lucius told me we will be going to one of his other homes. Not quite as big as this one, but big enough. You'll have tutors there and everything. But this time I will be staying with you. Potters looking for me now." Snape explained.  
  
Moro nodded her head. "How are we going to leave? If you're here that must mean that Potter is here by now." Moro asked.  
  
Snape nodded his head. "Lucius gave me this portkey. It's set to transport us in one minute. Put your hand on your trunk, and I'll put my hand on your shoulder. Then the two of us, and your trunk will be teleported."  
  
Moro looked around, and remembered Myrrh. She had forgotten about him. "Myrrh." She called. Myrrh flew over to her, and Moro grabbed him. "Stop you have to stay with me now." She told her owl. Myrrh stopped trying to get away, and made himself comfortable in Moros arm.  
  
Moro sat down on her trunk, seeing that she had to hold Myrrh now, ready to be teleported to her new home. Snape put his hand on Moros shoulder and stood there for a few seconds, then they were teleported.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
They landed at their new home, roughly. Since Moro was sitting on her trunk, she didn't get most of the jolt Snape got. Moro let Myrrh go, and he flew around Moro and Snape. "I thought it wasn't supposed to be big." Moro said, eyeing the home. It had two stories, and was quite spread out.  
  
"Leave your trunk out here. I'm sure the house elves will take it up to your new room." Snape told Moro. Moro got up, and stared off toward her new home with Snape.  
  
They were greeted by one of Moros tutors, Leviticus Dakta. It turned out that Dakta was a death eater, as were all of the tutors that were at this house.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Moro went up to her room, and found her trunk there. She had spent the past ten minutes meeting all of her tutors. It turned out that Snape was going to teach her, (Of all classes.) potions. She didn't mind, as this would give her more time with her father, even though it was a class.  
  
She unpacked most of her things, and put Myrrh on his new perch. He seemed more than pleased that it was by a window, with an owl door in it.  
  
Moro sat down on her bed and grabbed her Dark Incantations book. She was really enjoying reading about some of the dark spells that they had in the book. They seemed more interesting than the spells they had in the Hogwarts books.  
  
She was just starting to get into her book when Snape came into her room.  
  
"What else did Draco say in his letter?" He asked. Moro closed her book, and put it on the table next to her bed.  
  
"He just said you let something slip that could get me killed." Moro said, with an annoyed voice.  
  
"That's one other reason I came and got you. We'll have to leave here soon, if Lucius sends word to me that he knows anything."  
  
Moro was really getting annoyed. She wanted to know what everyone was keeping from her.  
  
"What is the reason? Draco won't tell me and you didn't tell me. Since we're away from Hogwarts, Lucius, and, hopefully Potter, what are you hiding from me?" Moro asked, sounding more annoyed then she really was.  
  
"We're not hiding anything. Just protecting you." He replied. This made Moro even more upset. If her own father wouldn't tell her then who would?  
  
"What if someone comes after me, and I don't even know what the heck they are talking about, but they insist that what their saying is true? I'd need to know. I mean either way I'd fight back, but still. I want to know." Moro told him.  
  
Snape looked at Moro and sighed. "I really don't want to tell you, but I know I have to sooner or later." Moro stared at Snape for a minute. He looked at her, and went over and sat on the edge of her bed, at her feet.  
  
"What I say you have to keep quiet. If anyone found out, you wouldn't be waking up in the morning. They'd kill you on the spot. Even Voldemort doesn't know. If he did he would come after you, and me. Of course even if it was another Death eater they'd try to kill both of us."  
  
Moro sat, as patently as possible, and waited for Snape to tell her what everyone was hiding from her.  
  
"I really don't know how to say this without being ill-mannered, but if I have to say it I will. Moro." He paused, and stared at her for a minute. From what Moro could see he seemed to have tears in his eyes.  
  
"You. you are a mudblood."  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
A/n. oooOOOooo Moros a mudblood? Well then how did she get to become a Death Eater? How does Voldemort not know? How can Snape keep this a secret? Will Draco tell his father? This and many other questions answered in the next chapter of Kill.  
  
Yeah I know I'm being annoying. :P Well anyway, please R&R. 


	3. Moro the Mudblood

A/n. Welcome to Moro the Mudblood!?. I am your host, Moro! Please take a seat and we'll get to the story after these few short messages.  
  
Alright, well anyway, as you probably know, I'm not posting disclaimers anymore. My disclaimer is at the start of my book/story or whatever it turns out to be, I feel no need to repeat myself, for you all know I don't know anyone but Moro.  
  
Second of all, I'm still revising chapters 4 through 13. I might, just might, combine chapters 4 and 5 since it's a two part chapter, and they are both semi-short. I'll be able to add a bit more in there too.  
  
If you see any way else I can improve this story, please feel free to criticize me in a review! I'd feel quite happy if I got a review like that pointing out a few lil mistakes or something, so I'll know better next chapter. Well, I do believe that's enough talk for now. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Moro the mudblood!?  
  
+====================================================+  
  
Moro looked at Snape in astonishment. "A mudblood? You must be joking." Moro started to laugh as she thought it was a joke.  
  
"Moro this isn't funny. It's true. The story I told Lucius about you only staying with a muggle woman is a lie. That was really your mother." Snape was dead serious.  
  
Moro stopped laughing and glared daggers at Snape. At the moment she had no idea of what to say to him. "What if Voldemort finds out!?" Moro yelled.  
  
Snape glared back at her. "If you continue yelling like that he will find out!" Snape yelled back.  
  
Snape headed toward the door, and as he exited he turned toward Moro. "I'll leave you alone to think." He said. Then he left the room, and closed the door. Moro burst into tears.  
  
"Great." she cried. "it's like Snape has a death wish on me!" She was mad at him, scared, and about everything else at that moment.  
  
+====================================================+  
  
It had been a couple days since Moro had found out she was only a half witch. She seemed to focus less in her classes.  
  
Her head Dark Charms tutor, Tassira Omega, had noticed, and decided to talk to her student, so one day she told Moro to see her after she was done with her classes for the day.  
  
When Moro had learned that Tassira wanted to talk to her, she got very frightened. She was scared that Tassira had found out she was only half witch.  
  
After the days classes were over Moro slowly went toward Tassiras office. Moro knocked on the door to the small office, and heard, "Come in." She did as she was told, and entered Tassiras office.  
  
Moro shut the door behind her, and went over to an armchair, and sat down. Tassira took off her reading glasses and looked at Moro for a moment. Tassiras eyes were dark blue, almost black, and she had blonde-brown hair.  
  
Moro shifted her weight in the chair, and waiting for Tassira to start talking. Tassira, noticing how nervous Moro was, began to talk. Moro braced for what she was about to say.  
  
"Moro, I have noticed that you aren't focusing much in class anymore." Tassira told Moro. "I believe your grades are falling too. Is there anything that has been bothering you much lateley?" Tassira asked. She well knew something was bothering Moro, but had decided to ask.  
  
Moro, instantly relived that no one had found out her secret, thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm worried that Potter might find me." Moro lied. "He could send a mail owl and track me with the thing."  
  
Tassira nodded her head. "I'm sure even if he was to track a mail owl that we could hide you before he found you." She assured Moro. Moro acted like she was less nervous. "Of course if you'd like we could move you to another one of the Malfoys homes."  
  
Moro shook her head. "Oh no. Thanks to you I feel more safe already." Tassira gave Moro a dirty look, as if she could see that wasn't what was troubling Moro.  
  
Moro saw the look that Tassira was giving her, and sensed that she should leave. She got up, and bid Tassira a good night, and headed toward her room.  
  
+====================================================+  
  
When Moro got to her room, she flung herself on her bed, and let out an audible sigh. Moro moved around, and heard paper rattle, under her legs.  
  
She moved her legs, and found a letter on the foot of her bed, for her. She snatched the letter, and unrolled it.  
  
Moro, I have heard that your father told you the secret. I'd be scared if I were you. If Voldemort found out that one of his Death Eaters was a mudblood. I don't even want to think about that.  
  
Well anyway, don't let it slip to any of your teachers. If they find out they'll relay it strait to my father. Then my father would get Voldemort.  
  
I'd watch my back if I were you, Moro.  
  
Draco.  
  
Moro crushed the letter into a small paper ball, and threw it into her fireplace. There was no fire, in it at the moment, but Moro wasn't worried right now. No one would sneek into her room just to look for a letter that no one else knew about.  
  
Moro went over to her desk, and found some unused parchment, and a quill. She wanted to tell Draco off for talking to her like that.  
  
Draco, nice letter you sent me. It really made me feel safe. When I see you next time, if I'm not dead, I'm really going to tell you off. You have no right rubbing that I'm a mudblood in. And, yes, I am a Death Eater, and I have the Dark Mark.  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing. If I were you I'd watch my back Malfoy.  
  
Moro.  
  
She called for Myrrh, and he came. Myrrh took the letter and flew out his owl door. Moro watched the door for a moment, then, a few minutes later, looked for the Dark Incantations book she had been reading for the last week.  
  
She decided to heat up her room, with the fireplace, so she yelled for a house elf. It lit a fire in the fireplace, and left quickly.  
  
She got into her book, again, and once again, she was interrupted. Snape came into her room and sat at the foot of her bed, once again. This made Moro jump, as she didn't expect Snape to come in, unannounced.  
  
"Tassira has told me that you're nervous about Potter finding you." Snape said as he eyed Moro suspiciously. Moros shoulders slumped down, and she let out a sigh.  
  
"You know very well that wasn't what I was worried about." She said, somewhat annoyed. "Yes, well, you have been quite distant in class lateley. Even I noticed that." He told her.  
  
"I have been thinking about what you told me." Moro looked around and leaned toward Snape. "About me being a mudblood."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "You know about that, and now forget about it. The longer you keep it in your mind, the more chance of it slipping."  
  
"I'll try to get it out of my head, but it's pretty hard to. I mean if you knew something that could kill you if one word of it slipped out wouldn't you think about it a lot?" She asked Snape.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes again. "I'd make myself forget, unless you need help. In that case I'll be more than glad to help you forget, with a memory charm." He threatened. Moro got up, and walked over to a window. She was cursing him in her mind for being so smart.  
  
She knew she had better not say anything, but her mind forgot the 'Think before you speak.' rule. "Fuck off." She said. Snape got up, and walked over to her. Her words were unexpected at the moment, and Snape didn't have anything to fire back at her.  
  
"How dare you speak that word in my presence, let alone tell me that!" He finally managed to yell. Moro shut her mouth, soon after she realized what she had said.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that, I mean I was thinking that, but it wasn't supposed to come out." Moro stopped talking. She realized what she was saying wasn't helping matters. Snape looked quite outraged that she would say that thing with her father around.  
  
"If you ever say anything like that again, around me, you will be quite sorry." He said cooly. Then after Moro had given him an apologetic look, he left.  
  
Moro started to curse at herself for being so stupid, at the moment. Moro laid back down on her bed, and read a while. Soon after that she was asleep.  
  
+====================================================+  
  
Moro was dreaming.  
  
She dreamt she was flying a broom. Then a sudden cold wind hit her. She fell off her broom and hit the ground. Then someone started to shake her to get her to wake up.  
  
Moro woke, as she woke up in her dream. She was only, barley awake. Someone was really shaking her.  
  
"Moro what the hell have you told Draco!?" Snape yelled in a whisper. "Now you're the one who should watch their language Snape." Moro said, still half asleep.  
  
Snape glared daggers at Moro for a moment, then went back to yelling at a whisper. "We have to leave now. Potters coming this way, and Lucius too." Moro yawned, and seemed bored with the subject.  
  
"Then shouldn't they be here already?" Moro asked. She still sounded like she was in a daze.  
  
Snapes eyes widened in anger, and he came very close to punching Moro. "They're not here yet!" He still yelled in a whisper. "That's why we have to leave now!" Moro let herself fall backwards, laying back down.  
  
"Well then, wake me up when they get here." She yawned. She was closing her eyes again, and she felt a sharp pain on her face. Snape had slapped her to wake her up.  
  
+====================================================+  
  
He was in the middle of throwing her things in her trunk, when he had heard her. It was the last straw with him. He was very annoyed and angered that Moro had said something that had set Draco off, and had sent Potter and Lucius Malfoy after her.  
  
+====================================================+  
  
That made Moro wake up one-hundred percent. "What the hell!?" Moro yelled. Snape was not in the best of moods, so he hit her on the back of her head, quite gently compared to when he slapped her.  
  
He was still running around throwing stuff in Moros trunk, since Moro wasn't that awake when he had heard the news.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She tried not to yell.  
  
"Didn't you hear me girl?" He hissed. He shut her trunk, and ran out her door, then in a minute he was back again with his trunk, shrunk to the size of a thick book, in his hands.  
  
He quickly shrunk Moros trunk, and handed it to her. "Potter AND Lucius Malfoy are coming to try to get you. Trust me, Lucius' intentions aren't good, and neither is Potters."  
  
Snape pulled out a pouch of powder, which Moro immediately remembered it was Floo Powder. Snape picked some up in his hand, and threw it into Moros fireplace. "Yell 'Ratuita Mansion.'" Snape commanded.  
  
Moro stepped into the fire, with her shrunk trunk and yelled, "Ratuita Mansion!" She was instantly transported to the front of an old, run down, abandon-looking house. A second later Snape appeared beside her.  
  
"Lets go." Snape told Moro. He started up toward the old house, and Moro followed.  
  
+====================================================+  
  
Moro had found out, once inside, that the old house was really a nice, small mansion that Snape owned. Since he had to teach most of the time at Hogwarts, though, her barely used it. The most he did use it was maybe once a year in the summertime, to make sure the house elves were still working and cleaning the house.  
  
Snape had told her that it was a house that he, himself, had planned to use as a hiding place as a last resort.  
  
There were some house elves keeping the place clean, but no one else. Moro was lead upstairs to a spare bedroom by a house elf. The room she was staying in was a little bit bigger than the Malfoy's room, she had stayed in.  
  
There were five windows in her room, and the one on the farthest left had an owl door. By the door there was a perch. And on the perch was Myrrh. He was asleep, so Moro decided to let him sleep.  
  
Moro finished unpacking her things, and reorganizing them, and finally got a chance to lay down on her new bed. Within five minutes of laying down, Moro was asleep.  
  
+====================================================+  
  
When Moro woke up, there was a letter to her sitting on her night stand. He opened it and pulled out a newspaper clipping.  
  
Boy threatened by Dumbledores killer!  
  
Moro, now very wide-eyed, read on.  
  
Moro Snape who is rumored to be a Death Eater, who killed Dumbledore, daughter of Severus Snape, sent young Draco Malfoy a very disturbing, and threatening letter.  
  
It read: 'If I were you I'd watch my back Malfoy.'  
  
The young Draco Malfoy, told Harry Potter about the letter, and soon the Ministry of Magic was searching everywhere.  
  
The Ministry wouldn't say much of anything but, 'We were very close to catching her.'  
  
Severus Snape is believed to be helping his daughter hide from the Ministry of Magic. If you have anything you may want to tell us about them, please owl us.  
  
Moro couldn't believe what she was reading. When she had read the entire article over again, she pulled the letter out of it's envelope and read it.  
  
Moro I'd be very careful what you say. I bet even now Voldemort knows you're a mudblood in purebloods clothing. I didn't send you the whole article.  
  
If you get a Daily Prophet you might want to check page five. It tells all about how you are a mudblood and how you are a Death Eater.  
  
I must really feel sorry for you now, because I know wherever you hide you're not safe anymore. I would really hate to be you right now.  
  
Be careful what you say.  
  
Draco.  
  
Moro cursed under her breath at Draco. "How dare that little." She mumbled, getting ready to rip up the letter and article. Just before she did, a thought hit her. She had to show her father, and let him knew that Voldemort knew now. She got up, calmed down a minute, the headed out toward her father's room.  
  
+====================================================+  
  
After Snape had finished reading both letter and newspaper clipping, he was lost for words. He knew that this would mean death to him and Moro.  
  
"Moro you must find a better hiding place then this. You're not safe, no matter where you are, no matter how long you're there, except for one place." Snape told her, with great sadness in his voice.  
  
"You have to go back to Hogwarts, Moro."  
  
+====================================================+  
  
A/n. Yup, Moro has to go back to Hogwarts! *gasp* Like I didn't know what was gonna happen lol. Next chapter, I warn you, is a bit of a power-play, but I wrote myself into a corner. *sighs* It's sad isn't it. 


	4. Space Back at Hogwarts

A/n. I have decided to combine the two part chapter, Space Back at Hogwarts, so it should be a little bit longer. *cough* Yeah, I added half a page lol. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment of my story Kill!  
  
Space Back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you serious?" Moro asked Snape. He nodded his head. "How am I supposed to go back!?" Moro asked. Snape thought for a moment. "I'll tell you when the time is right." He said.  
  
"You mean you don't know don't you?" Moro asked him. He walked out of Moros room, without replying.  
  
~--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------~  
  
Moro was, sitting, reading a book on unicorns and the properties of their blood, when an owl came through her owl door in her window. The owl was so big it almost didn't fit through the owl door.  
  
It flew over toward Moro, and dropped a small letter by Moros chair, and then flew back out of her room. Moro really didn't want to read the letter, but decided to anyway.  
  
Moro leaned over and picked up the small letter. She sighed and opened it, and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
Moro, I have just read The Daily Prophet. How dare you threaten my son, but most of all how dare you lie to the great Dark Lord. He has sent me word that he is hunting you down.  
  
When he finds you, you will regret ever being born. And don't worry about Potter finding you. We'll find you first.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Moro crushed the letter into a ball and threw it into her trash can. It had only been the millionth death threat letter she had gotten. Most of the Death Eaters that had sent her threats remained anonymous. Though, it was the first threat she had gotten from Lucius.  
  
Moro left her room, and went toward her fathers small study. As usual he was in studying transfiguring spells. Moro figured he was trying to figure out how to get her back to Hogwarts.  
  
~--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------~  
  
Snape looked up at Moro, when she entered his study. "I got a threat from Lucius Malfoy." She said.  
  
"It's getting more dangerous by the day here for you, Moro." He said. Moro nodded her head. He paused and looked down at the book he had been reading when Moro appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I think I've figured out some way for you to go to Hogwarts." Snape mumbled, reading some in the book. Moro walked over to him, quickly. "Really!?" She asked, excitedly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but if I can get more information on this one spell, then I think you'll be able to go back to Hogwarts, and never have to worry about being found out." Snape told her.  
  
Moro nodded her head, unseen to Snape, he was very busy reading at the moment, ignoring her, only listening to her voice. Moro left and headed back to her room. Her mind was filled with thoughts about being able to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
She wanted to be able to get back at Harry and Draco. And she hoped she'd be able to be re-sorted. Tons of thoughts like these filled her mind.  
  
She reached her room, and went in. Suprisingly, to her, there were no letters around her room. She went over to her bookcase and picked out a book about potions. She went over to her reading chair, and sat down to read a while.  
  
~--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------~  
  
After she had nearly read the whole book, she decided to go get something to eat. She left her room, and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
Since Snapes study was on the way, she decided to stop and see if he was still there. And if he was, if he would tell her how, or just leave her in the dark again. She continued to slowly and silently walk down the hallway, finally reaching the study.  
  
She was at the door, when she heard someone talking, and then laughing inside. The door was cracked, so she looked inside. There was someone in a black cloak, with their hood over their head, standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Moro gasped and her eyes grew big. It was a Death Eater. She watched the figure walk around the room, looking at books and certain other things. Just then a puff of dust flew by her nose, causing her to sneeze. She tried to hold it in, but it came anyway.  
  
~--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------~  
  
The hooded figure turned around at the noise, and started to slowly walk toward the door. Moro panicked, and started to run. She ran, as fast as she could, toward the front door of the house.  
  
Right when she was at the top of the stairs, she saw more hooded figures come in the front door. She quickly turned around, and ran into the first room she came to. The kitchen. Before she went in, she caught a glimpse of the Death Eater that had been in the study.  
  
All the house elves stopped to see who had just ran into the kitchen. As soon as they identified Moro then quickly went back to work.  
  
"If they ask if I'm here say no." Moro told them. She hid in the cabnet, under the sink. The house elves continued to work, as they would on a normal day.  
  
~--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------~  
  
The hooded figure that was in Snapes study, hadn't seen Moro run into the kitchen, and had passed the kitchen. She way lucky that he hadn't. He had gone to the top of the stairs and announced the capture of Snape.  
  
Moro couldn't hear anything, but house elves working. She stayed as still as a statue, for fear of being heard. All of a sudden she heard the house elves stop working, and a deep, evil voice.  
  
"Have any of you seen Moro Snape? I have to talk with her." The voice said. All of a sudden Moro remembered that voice. It was Lucius Malfoy. "I'm sorry, but we haven't seen her at all." One of the elves replied.  
  
Everything went quiet for a minute, then she heard something that sounded like a muffled scream. "Are you all sure?" Lucius asked the house elves. There was no sound. "If you're all sure." He said, then Moro heard a bang.  
  
A house elf started to cry, and Moro heard Lucius's footsteps leave the room. Moro peeked out of her hiding place, and saw a house elf cradling a dead house elf.  
  
Moro shut the cabnet door, and stayed hidden.  
  
~*^------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------^*~  
  
It had been several hours since Moro had hid in the cabnet to get away from Lucius Malfoy, and the other Death Eaters. They had been in and out of the kitchen a few times, and every time they had Moro thought she would be found.  
  
In the past hour she had heard no one, and she had come out of the cabnet to get something to eat and drink. She always returned to her hiding place whenever she had Thought she heard something outside of the kitchen.  
  
The house elves made sure they continued to work normally, even though one of them had been killed, and many of them had been threatened by the Death Eaters.  
  
Moro had gotten a bit brave since she hadn't heard or seen a Death Eater for a couple hours. She had gone out into the hallway for a minute, but come back in when she thought she heard something move.  
  
She was sure there still had to be a Death Eater in the house.  
  
Moro decided to go to the study, to see if anyone was still in it. She cracked the kitchen door and looked around, and ran to the next room, the study. She put her ear to the door, and didn't hear anything, so she opened the door and ran in, and quickly shut the door behind her.  
  
She glanced around, and didn't see anything. She looked around again, more closely, and saw a letter in the middle of the room. She ran over to it and picked it up. She quickly opened the letter, and read it.  
  
Moro, we have your father. If you surrender soon we might be merciful and kill him quickly. If you don't he will die a slow and painful death at the hand of Lord Voldemort, and then we'll find you and kill you the same way.  
  
We're sure that right now you are thinking about saving him, but it will be in vain if you try. You'll only get caught.  
  
Your father said that you were going to go back to Hogwarts. I'd like to see you try.  
  
Lucius Malfoy & Anonymous Death Eaters.  
  
Moro had tears of anger and fear flowing down her face now. She knew she had to get to Hogwarts to live, but she wanted to save her father.  
  
She figured that if her father were there he'd want her to try and go back to Hogwarts, before trying to save him. She started to cry more thinking of this. Then she had an idea. She looked around, and found the book he had been reading earlier, with some parchment that her father had written down a potion on in it.  
  
She loved it when Snape and she thought alike.  
  
She looked it over and realized that he had left her the list of ingredients to the Human Transmorgafication Potion. "Thanks a ton. I will find a way to save you and live." Moro said. She began to read the list, and figure out if they had the proper ingredients.  
  
~#*^------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------^*#~  
  
A month had passed since the Death Eaters had captured Moros father. They had been sending Moro death threats, and saying that they had already killed Snape, but she knew that they wouldn't kill him till they had her.  
  
She had also been getting letters from Voldemort saying that they had Snape and if she didn't surrender soon that he would kill him. Moro believed these letters.  
  
It had taken her a while, but she finally managed to get all the ingredients to her potion, but she had. She knew her father would be proud, and mad seeing as she had to spend all his savings on some ingredients that she had to order by owl.  
  
Moro had just finished putting in the last ingredient into the potion. She watched it turn from a dark blue to a blood red. It smelled like roses to her. She knew what was going to happen when she drunk it, because she had read the passage on the potion hundreds of times.  
  
The Human Transmorgafication Potion will bring out whoever drinks this potions other self, or personality. They will still have the same mind, and know the same things, but the person who drinks this potion will be totally transformed on the outside, and even have a different name.  
  
The other self, or personality, trapped in the body of the drinker already knows their own name. The other self will be almost exactly the same as the other person in their mind, so the drinker of the potion needn't worry about not being themself. The drinker will also stay the same age.  
  
Moro finished reading it, and decided to hurry and drink the potion. She looked at it once more. It looked darker now, and it made Moro think for a minute. The book didn't say anything about a color, or anything, so Moro threw out the thoughts I her mind, and drank the potion.  
  
To her it tasted like a blackberry merlot, or very strong wine. Suddenly she felt lightheaded, then dizzy. Then she felt nothing, after that she passed out.  
  
~!#$%^---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------^%$#!~  
  
Moro woke up, and looked around. It was morning. "Must have been knocked out all night." She said. Her eyes widened. "My voice! Bah it's different!" She got up, and looked around.  
  
When she got up, a letter fell off her lap. She looked at it, and decided to read it. She picked it up, and read it. "My names not. Wait! I remember!" She ran to a mirror and looked at her new self.  
  
She was a little bit taller, and she had chocolate colored hair. She had green eyes now, too. "Wicked." She said to herself. She read the letter she got again.  
  
Dear Space, You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. On the next page you will find a list of things you will need. After you get all your supplies you will board the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾.  
  
Moro, or rather, Space was overjoyed. She had gotten back into Hogwarts, how she had, she didn't know. The magical quill that sends those letters must have known she was too old to be a first year again at Hogwarts. But then again, she was a different person now.  
  
~!-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------!~  
  
Space had all the old things she had from Hogwarts, so she really didn't have to buy anything. Just use a bit of magic to change the name on her school trunk. She had gone to London, and was now boarding the Hogwarts Express.  
  
She had, had a hard time getting there, but she finally managed. Space saw a few people she recognized, and no one recognized her. She was very glad of that. She found an empty compartment, and sat down next to the window.  
  
A few people walked by, but didn't sit in the compartment she was in. Space saw more and more people getting on the train. "Hogwarts must be full this year." She said to herself.  
  
"It is." Space heard a voice say. She immediately recognized the voice to belong to Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him. Draco came into the compartment, and Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
  
Draco sat beside her, and Crabbe and Goyle sat across from them. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I saw you and you already look like a Slytherin." He said. He held out his hand for a handshake, but Space stared at him and then looked back at the book she had brought with her. "You act like one too." He told her.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, leave us for a moment." Draco said. Moro glanced over at Draco, but she quickly looked back, and opened her book to try and read. Draco watched Crabbe and Goyle leave, and moved over to the seat across from Space.  
  
"I've never seen you at Hogwarts before. Are you a first year?" He asked. Moro nodded her head yes. "You look a little old to be a first year. How old are you?" Moro thought for a moment. "I'm fourteen." She said. Malfoy gave her an odd look. "That's about as old as I am. And you say you're only a first year."  
  
Space ignored Malfoys last comment. Draco got up, and went over to the door. "Come on, I like this compartment. We can sit here till we get to Hogwarts." Draco told Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Space glared daggers at Draco for a moment, but then went back to reading. She got so involved into her book that she almost forgot about even being on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
~^-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------^~  
  
The train ride was quite uneventful. Draco made a few comments about Space, but she ignored them.  
  
When they arrived Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle left, so Space waited a few minutes before leaving her compartment. When she did she heard Hagrid yelling "Firs' years this way!". It took Space a moment to remember she was a first year. When she did she walked over to the group of first years.  
  
"Ain't ya a lil old to be a firs' year?" Hagrid asked. Moro shook her head.  
  
"I have my letter in my pocket if you want to make sure." Space said.  
  
"No thanks. If you're sure you're a firs' year." He replied.  
  
Hagrid waited a few more minutes, then yelled, "Ok now, everyone follow me." He started to walk toward the lake, and so did the group. They arrived at the edge of the lake in a few minutes. There were about twenty boats waiting for them.  
  
"Ok, now only four to a boat." Hagrid told the group. Space climbed into a boat with two other girls and a boy. When everyone was in a boat they started off toward Hogwarts. Space sat there, acting bored, but the other three kids in the boat were oohing and ahhing.  
  
~^-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------^~  
  
They finally reached the docks at the base of Hogwarts. All the other first years were amazed by the size of Hogwarts, but Space. She couldn't wait to be sorted. She knew this time she was going to come out a Slytherin.  
  
All of the first years were met at the top of the stairs by Madam Hooch. She instructed the students to wait a moment then when she came back to follow her into the Great Hall.  
  
She left the students for a minute then came back. "Follow me please." She said. All the first years followed her. They were led into the great hall, and all the first year students were, once again, amazed. The ceiling was full of puffy gray clouds, and stars here and there.  
  
They all stopped in front of a chair with an old, beat up, wizarding hat. Madam Hooch walked up beside the chair and pulled out a roll of parchment.  
  
"Now when I call your name you are to come up here and sit in this chair. When you do, I will put this hat onto your head, and it will call out what house you are to be in. When it does go to your table and sit with your new house." She told the group.  
  
Madam Hooch unrolled the parchment, and read for a minute before calling the first name. "Space." She called. Everyone watched Space walk up to the chair and sit. "Do you have a last name child?" Madam Hooch asked. Space shook her head no.  
  
Madam Hooch shrugged and put the hat on Space. "Put me in Slytherin." Space whispered to the hat. The hat thought for a minute and then yelled.  
  
~^-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------^~  
  
And there you have it! My two parts put together, and some major work in the potion part. I made it less, power-play-ish. Although, that means one less chapter lol. Oh well, that'll just make me work harder! ^_^ 


	5. Moro, Space, What's the Difference?

A/n. My next chapter! Woo! Let's just say I got this idea from a snake I used to have for a pet. *sighs* I'm going to kill my dad if he doesn't get me a baby. *cough cough* Well anyway, I do hope you enjoy!  
  
~_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------_~  
  
Moro, Space, What's the Difference?  
  
~_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------_~  
  
The hat waited a minute, thinking. Are you sure you want Slytherin? I feel Gryffindor blood in you. The hat's voice boomed through Moro's head. Moro mumbled something, and the hat fell silent for a few more minutes.  
  
"Slytherin!" The hat, finally, yelled. Space was overjoyed at the hats decision. She got down from the seat, and walked over to the cheering Slytherin table.  
  
"Told you, you looked like a Slytherin." Draco said to Space when the crowd stopped cheering.  
  
Space sat down at the first year part of the table, and waited for the rest of the children to be sorted and the feast to begin.  
  
Slytherin got ten new students, including Space. The ghosts of the houses introduced themselves, and everyone started to talk about their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Space knew she'd do well in her first year, since she had already been a first year. She felt very out of place with the first years, though. She was taller, looked older, and knew more about Hogwarts then them. She knew she would have to be careful not to let too much get out, or she might be found out.  
  
Nothing else happened at the feast. Space went up to the Slytherins common room with the rest of the first years and found her bunk. She wondered what her first day back at Hogwarts would be like.  
  
~_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------_~  
  
She woke up with ten minutes to spare, to get down to the great hall, so she sat on her bed and looked out the window beside of her bed. She could see a very pale mist hovering around the ground, and some thinner fog above it. The orange rays of the sun were eating their way through the mist.  
  
After looking out her window she decided to go to the great hall early. She walked down all the flights of stairs, slowly, and reached the great hall in about five minutes.  
  
She went over to the Slytherins table, and sat down. It looked like almost all the other Slytherins were there too. She looked up at the teachers table, and saw only McGonagall up there.  
  
Soon a few of the other teachers came in and sat down. Space recognized all of the teachers, but one. She figured she must be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Now all of the Slytherins were sitting at the table, and the last of the other students came into the great hall. After all of them sat down, breakfast appeared, and Space began to eat.  
  
~_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------_~  
  
She was about half way through her third plate of scrabbled eggs, when she felt something sliding across her feet. Her eyes widened, and she leaned down to look at what it was.  
  
She saw what it was, and sighed a sigh of relief. She grabbed what was sliding across her feet and picked it up. Some of the other first year Slytherins saw what she was doing, and saw what it was and got up, and moved away very quickly.  
  
Now this caught the eyes of the teachers, and most of the other students. They looked over at Space. She was holding a snake. A very long, dark, snake. Now almost everyone was trying to get away from Space.  
  
"My word, You, Space, What are you doing with that!?" McGonagall asked, in a panic. Space looked up at him.  
  
"I'm picking it up. It could get hurt down there." Space replied.  
  
McGonagall eyed Space for a minute then yelled at her, "I want to see you in my office now!" She paused. "And bring your little snake too."  
  
McGonagall stood off and walked toward a door very quickly. She looked over her shoulder before exiting through the door. Space put the snake around her neck, and got up.  
  
All of the students were eyeing Space in fear. "What's wrong with you all? It's just a poor little snake!" Space yelled. Everyone looked away and went back to their seats.  
  
~_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------_~  
  
Space reached McGonagalls office, and went inside, and sat down. The snake was sitting quite happily around her neck.  
  
"Space," McGonagall said, sounding quite appalled by the snakes presence. "do you know what type of snake that is?" She asked. Space though for a minute, and glanced down at the snakes tail, hanging off of her neck.  
  
"No." Space finally answered. McGonagalls eyes widened.  
  
"You don't know!? Space, that snake has enough poison to kill the whole school!" McGonagall yelled. Space looked at the snakes tail again. "Well he isn't acting like he wants to, so I don't see why." McGonagall cut her off.  
  
"Space that snake is a Basilisk. It's a sign of. Voldemort. I must ask you to take the snake out to the forbidden forest to let it go. I don't want to see that thing in here again." Space's eyes widened. With one look the snake could turn her to stone and kill her.  
  
"But what if the snake follows me back out of it's own will? Then what? I can't just keep on taking the poor thing away then it crawling all the way back here just to be put out again." Moro explained.  
  
McGonagall thought for a minute. "If that thing follows you back, then we will have to do something else." Space glared at McGonagall.  
  
"If you do that one more time I will take points away from your house. Now leave. And take that cursed thing outside to the forbidden forest." McGonagall said, noting Space's glare with the threat of taking points.  
  
Space got up, and started off toward a door to the outside. "Basilisk or not, your still just a poor snake. You seem to like me, and I trust you. I mean here you are you could go and kill the whole school, and you let me pick you up, and you sit around my neck." Space told the snake, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She was still not sure wither it would turn her to stone.  
  
She knew the snake couldn't hear her, or understand her, but she talked anyway.  
  
~_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------_~  
  
She finally reached the edge of the forbidden forest. She took the basilisk from around her neck, and set it down on the ground. "Please don't come back. I don't want you hurt." Space said. The snake just looked at her, and stayed where it was put down.  
  
"Didn't know you could speak Parselmouth Space." A cool voice said. Space looked around, and saw Draco. She narrowed her eyes at him, wishing he hadn't followed her now.  
  
"I can't. I was just talking to it, in human language." She paused. "Wasn't I?"  
  
Draco glared at Space with an evil twinkle in his eye. "No." He said. Space looked down at the basilisk.  
  
"No way I can speak Parselmouth." She mumbled to herself. Draco laughed quietly.  
  
"There is a way. You have to be related to Voldemort."  
  
~_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------_~  
  
A/n. Short chapter, I know. It was three pages before I revised it, now it's four lol. There was only so much I could add without running into the next chapter. Well anyway, please review! I love reviews! ^_^ 


End file.
